


Tawny Gold

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi could I request a story where reader really likes the idea of having wings so Gabriel snaps up some angel wings for them and their wings start giving signals that gets Gabriel kinda flustered, fluff or smut I don't care as long as there's a lot of it. Also your guys blog is awesome! I'm obsessed with it keep up the good work! :)Request: Hello, dears! I've been having a pretty crappy week packed full of exams, so here's my request: Gabriel x reader that's just pure fluff. Cuddling, tickles, wing kink, the whole nine yards. Please and thanks! :*Request: Can we get Babe so cute Gabriel x Reader fluff?? Like the purest fluff possible. like cotton candy sweetness fluffWarnings: wing!kink, lots of fluff, no smut





	Tawny Gold

Some action movie with cars played on the motel T.V. screen, but despite those being your favorite your eyes remained on the archangel sitting next to you on the ripped couch. His shoulders were relaxed as a smile made itself at home on his already charming face. He was leaning forward, elbows on knees, and it making you wonder if it was because of his wings or if he was just really interested in the movie.   
Angel wings were something you had been curious about since you met an angel when you were ten. You hadn’t seen Gabriel’s wings before, but from time to time you would asked about them. In turn, he would always give you simple answers, not really diving too much into detail, despite your overflowing curiosity. Secretly, part of you wanted your own wings, which was why you asked to begin with. You dreamed of wings, perched on your back, the feeling of them moving in the wind, allowing you the gift of flight.  
“Gonna stare all day?” Gabriel broke the silence and your state of mind as he turned his head towards you, smirking at catching your gaze. You hadn’t realized you’d been staring that long and you felt your face heat up at his words.  
“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Your head ducked down.  
“Thinking about little old me?” The archangel raised an eyebrow.  
“About wings.”  
“Ah. That again.” Gabriel paused the movie with a snap. “What question do you have for me now?”  
“Well...I–I was wondering…” You rubbed your arms. “...could humans have wings?” Gabriel blinked at you. “I mean like–not angel...but like cosmetically. Have wings and fly.” You scooted away from him, blushing at your words.  
“I doubt humans could handle it. Wings aren’t something that you can just throw on and save the world with. It took decades for most angels to control their wings. Also, it’s a lot of responsibility.” Gabriel spoke after a moment.  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah. Also gotta maintain them.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder like he was inspecting his own. “Why? Want a pair for yourself?”  
His blunt question surprised you. Nodding you stayed in your corner, disappointment filling your head. “Hmmm…” He rubbed his chin. Gabriel hated to see you so somber. “Maybe with an archangel teacher you could control them.” Your head turned at his words. “I mean...if anything I could make them easier to control. A pair with some training wheels attached to them.”  
“Really?” You beamed.  
“Yeah, now don’t get too excited.” Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at your hopeful expression. “Gonna have to learn how to control them. They are large.”  
“I think I can handle it.”  
“Alright.” Gabriel regarded your body size, trying to picture what wings would look best. Then after he finished thinking it over he snapped his fingers. You could feel his grace moving around your back, the warmth spreading and bursting out. The grace started to fill out and a new weight settled on your back. Two tawny gold wings appeared, their color slightly changing in the light. “Holy shit!” You exclaimed. “This is so...wow!” The excitement and surprise made your wings stretch out, knocking a lamp over. You were about to stand up, but Gabriel put a hand on your shoulder.   
“Just practice stretching them first. No need to go rampaging around breaking things.”  
“This is so cool!” You cheered, running your fingers through the long primary feathers at the bottom of your wing. “It’s so soft, but..strong.” Following Gabriel’s suggestion, you worked on stretching your wings. As you got used to the feeling you started to flap them a little. You could feel the air move around you, along with your new muscles working. “I’m surprised they’re not white.”  
Gabriel shrugged, his cheeks turning pink slightly. “I uh...you didn’t say a color.” He scratched the back of his neck. “So..I picked one that’s familiar. Like mine.”  
“Oh, now you have to show me yours.” You stood up and your wings folded behind your back on their own to help with the balance.   
“Buy me dinner first or are you just that kind of girl.” Gabriel joked, standing up next to the couch.  
“That’s not–I didn’t mean–” You stammered, mentally beating yourself up. Your feathers ruffled up at your emotions, pulling in tighter.  
He chuckled. “I know, sweetheart.” Gabriel dusted off his shoulders, hesitating.   
“You don’t have to, Gabriel.” You reassured him.  
“No..it’s just...it’s been some time.” Closing his eyes, he let his anxiety go as he remembered your reaction to your own wings. Light poured out from his back as two large golden brown wings took up the room. The ones that you had were tiny compared to his magnificent powerful wings that seemed to glow. You mouth was agape as you took in the pristine feathers. Opening his eyes, Gabriel gave you a shy smile.   
“So…” He ran his fingers through his hair as his wings folded slightly under your gaze.  
“Well, now I’m definitely jealous.” You took a step forward, wanting to reach out. “My wings are not even half as amazing as yours are.”  
“Nah. Yours are great.” Gabriel ducked his head. His wings expanded behind him, swinging forward like extending arms. Taking another step forward, the golden brown giants caged you in.   
“They’re gorgeous. Incredible.” Without even thinking your wings expanded, the tips touching Gabriel’s. A spark snaked through your body at the moment of touch. “Wow. What was–”  
“Angel stuff.” Gabriel answered, trying to reign in his wings. “The need to be apart of a flock.”  
“A flock? What does that entail?” Your wings brushed against his again, sending that warm feeling through you. You noticed Gabriel shiver while silently cursing.  
“Angels...we want to be close to one another. If we trust someone...we show our wings and…” He paused, biting his lower lip. “...do things together.”  
“Things?” You blushed, feeling exposed as you fought to tuck your wings back in.  
“Grooming. Cuddling. Flying. Play fighting.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Been awhile. That’s why my wings are acting like this.”  
“It’s okay. I understand.” You smiled. “So grooming?”  
“Only if you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing some angel stuff.”   
“It’s fine. Sounds like fun. So how does this grooming thing normally go?”  
“Well, we take turns. Basically you make sure the feathers are all going the same way and remove any broken or loose ones.” Gabriel showed you by using one of his wings as an example.  
“Sounds easy. Can I do you first?”   
“Sure.” Gabriel nodded before sitting down on the floor.   
The feathers shined up close, making you nervous to touch them. Gabriel spoke through some of it when you were dealing with the larger feathers. Once you got closer to his back, he became more silent and twitched at every touch.   
“Are you okay?” You finally asked when he made a strange sound.  
“I’m–I…it tickles a little. Been quite some time since anyone has touched ‘em.” Gabriel tried to keep his voice level, but was failing as he spoke.   
“Tickles?” You arched an eyebrow.  
“Just..a little.”  
“So like this?” You ran your fingers through the softest feathers. His chest rumbled as he fought to contain his laughter. “Or like this?” Taking one long feather you ran two fingers on either side.  
“Enough. Please!” Gabriel shook, trying to get away from your touch.  
“Who knew.” You giggled, chasing after him. Rubbing his spine only got more laughs out of him.  
“Stop! No fair!”  
“Says the trickster!” Your hands gripped his wings as he fought to keep you away. The two of you ended up wrestling a little with Gabriel pinning you down onto the floor.   
“Payback!” Gabriel yelled out before attacking your sides and wings with tickles. You cried out for him to stop, but that made him tickle you more.  
“Gabriel! Truce! Truce!” You begged, tears clouding your vision as your lungs hurt from all the laughter.  
“Only if you don’t tickle me.” He pulled back.  
“Deal.” You exhaled.  
Happy with the result, Gabriel rolled to your side. “Still glad you got those wings?” He played with a loose feather on your wing.  
“Yeah.” You turned towards him. “Didn’t you say something about cuddling?”  
Gabriel nodded at your words slowly. “Typically in a nest.”  
“Would a couch work?” You eyed the forgotten furniture.   
“I don’t see why not.” Gabriel helped you up. “Since mine are bigger I’ll wrap them around us.”  
“No need to brag.” You joked, cuddling up next to him. One of your wings draped over the two of you while Gabriel’s curled around the two of you. You sighed at the warm and loving feeling. “Teach me to fly after we cuddle for a bit? Like flying, not that teleporting stuff.”  
“We don’t teleport, but yes...I can do that.” Gabriel rested his chin on top of your head. “This is nice. I missed this.”  
“Well, as long as you have me, I’d be happy to groom and cuddle with you. As long as I can keep my wings.” You closed your eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. “Thank you, Gabriel.”  
“You’re welcome, Y/N. Our newest angel.”


End file.
